The Little Things
by windwhisprer
Summary: [Sanzo x Goku] Sanzo didn't much care for the little things... until they were gone.


**A/N:** I quite like this fic. It's the first yoai fic I've ever written that turned out good. It is the fruits of my troublesome labor. I like Sanzo/Goku. Me thinks I'll be writing mjore of it. Anyway, enjoy, and tell me what you think of it. I can only get better with consructive criticizm!

**The Little Things**

Sanzo never did care for the little things. The little kisses that said "hello" or "goodnight." Little flowers that had been picked just for him. The small, knowing smiles he would get. He didn't care for them and never returned them. In his life, everything was business. Life was just one big chore he would have to get through. And once finished, he would get to face Hell for all eternity.

But Goku loved the little things. The flowers, the kisses; he loved all the small little things that came with being in love. It bothered him to some extent that Genjyo Sanzo did not return his knowing little smiles, or his good morning kisses. Sometimes, it bothered him a lot. Sometimes, not at all.

It was one perticuliar night, after a lovely round of pleasurable fun, when Goku was most upset by it. The two had snuggled down for the night, hoping to get some peace before morning. Goku wrapped his arms around the priest, and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "Ne, Sanzo?" he said quietly. The love in the monkey's tone whenever he said his name was enough to make Sanzo melt.

Of course though, he never showed it.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone a little more then annoyed that night.

"I love you," the monkey replied.

"Hn," Sanzo mumbled, feeling the pull of drowsiness starting to take him.

"Do you love me?" he asked, opening his golden eyes and turning to get a better look at the monk's face.

Sanzo scowled. "Don't ask stupid questions," was all he said. Then he was pulled into the sweet darkness of sleep. Goku watched his lover fall into slumber, unnerved by his answer-- or lack thereof. So, uneasily, he closed his eyes and let drowsiness take him.

The next morning, Goku seemed a little saddened. Instead of waiting until Sanzo's purple eyes opened, and he awoke, he crawled out of bed and dressed himself in a sort of mechanical way, before heading down for breakfast. Sanzo awoke several minutes later, distressed that the warm little monkey was not at his side, watching him wake as he normally did. He decided not to dwell on it as he stood, and got dressed.

As soon as he got downstairs, he found Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku all eating breakfast. Damn. He hated being the last one up. None the less, he took his seat at the table, pulled out his glasses and began skimming through the newspaper, enjoying the hot coffee every once in a while.

It was only after breakfast that Sanzo began to feel very, very strange. Like something was off. He retraced his morning, trying to remember what he'd forgotten. It hit him so suddenly he was surprised he'd forgotten about it. Goku had not kissed him good morning. Once again, this lack of romantic action from his little monkey was unnerving, but decided not to bring it up. Whatever. So Goku didn't kiss him good morning. It wasn't like it mattered.

After they had packed up, and set off in the Jeep, heading west once again, Sanzo found something else unnerving. Every time their eyes connected, Goku didn't shoot him one of his loving smiles. That knowing little smile that he had reserved just for the Sanzo Priest. As the day carried on, Sanzo found each little romantic thing Goku had forgotten was wearing on his nerves.

Still, Sanzo didn't question it. The last thing he wanted to talk to Goku about was their relashonship.

So, they arrived in the next town as the sun began to dip beyound the horizion. They pulled up to an inn, paid, and went straight to bed. Goku made sure dinner was ordered to their rooms. They all enjoyed a lovely dinner, which Goku and Gojyo once again fought over, before they all decided to retire to bed. Goku and Sanzo headed down the hall to their room. Once inside, Goku began to change into an easy shit and shorts; his usual night attire.

Sanzo waiting for Goku to finish changing. He didn't bother changing. It was far too troublesome on his account. He waited annoyed as Goku crossed the room many times, doing stupid repetitive tasks. It was starting to wear on Sanzo's patience. As Goku passed again, Sanzo wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and pulled him into his lap. "Come to bed," he whispered, his tone filled with need and lust.

Goku couldn't help but smirk. To be able to hear the absolute desire from his lover made him smile. "Oh, so now _I'm _making _you _wait, am I, Genjyo Sanzo?" He asked quietly, placing his hands over Sanzo's.

"Yes, and it's pissing me off," Sanzo replied. "Now come to bed."

Goku turned, and placed a kiss on Sanzo's jawline. "Not tonight, Sanzo," he said quietly, before pulling himself from Sanzo's hold and returning to whatever task had been holding his attention.

Sanzo frowned at Goku's force of will. Normally, the monkey would always willfully go with whatever the monk had to say. But tonight... Sanzo blew it off and laid down in bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, before closing his eyes. He found the sounds of Goku's footsteps were quite soothing as he nodded off.

---

"Trouble in Bed, Sanzo-dear?"

If there was ever a time when he wanted to shoot that damn red-headed cockroach, it was now.

Sanzo drew in a long drag from his cigarette, before letting the smoke file out the corners of his mouth. "Shut up unless you have a death wish," was his sharp reply, as he returned to the taseful nicotine in the cancer-stick.

Gojyo smiled knowingly, before returning to his own cigarette. "It's been a mighty-long while since I've heard you and that damned monkey getting it on. Perhaps you're just not as young as you used to be."

Sanzo scowled, but found no real desire to pull out his gun and fire several warning shots, as he usually did. As much as he hated to admit it, Gojyo could be very helpful in times like these. "Shut up. Now tell me what's wrong before I decide you'd be more help to me dead."

Gojyo held up his hands. "All right, all right," he said, before pulling the cigarette from his mouth and letting rings of smoke leave his mouth. It was a while before he spoke again. "If you ask me, you're not romancing him enough. Kiss him without wanting anything else. Hold hands. Tell him you love him for Christ's sake!"

Sanzo scowled, as he snuffed the cigarette out in an ashtray. "You do know," he said slowly, purposfully drawing his sentence out. "That if this doesn't work, I will kill you."

Gojyo smiled, though there was a certian anxioty behind his lips. "I wouldn't doubt you will."

---

They were camping out that night. Sanzo always did hate camping out. He had to sleep on the hard, cold ground, often with roots and rocks digging their way into his spine. He hated everything about it. But, as travelers, such things as camping out in the wilderness are what one should expect. Still, it didn't mean he liked it.

The four set up the campsite. Each one took their job as they repetitivly began pitching the tent and starting dinner. They had done the jobs so many times before thinking about them was just a waste of time. After Hakkai had served them all dinner, they sat around a small fire enjoying stew which tasted like dirt. Goku and Gojyo began fighting about god knows what. Sanzo didn't care. He merely stared off, lost in his own little world. They could have been attacked by demons and he wouldn't notice.

The four of them retired to bed not long after. Though Sanzo knew none of them would be sleeping. After heading into the tent he shared with Goku, he watched the young man carry on his nightly duities-- brushing his teeth, changing and whatnot. Sanzo was more impatient then usual. He wrapped his arms around Goku's middle while he was trying to pull his shirt off.

"Sanzo--"

"Hush," Sanzo said, while kissing Goku's ear. "No complaints tonight. You're coming to bed with me."

Goku opened his mouth to voice his complaints, when he found no real reason to. He smiled and gave a simple nod. Sanzo led him back to the small mat placed on the floor at an attempt at comfort. He laid the boy down, before straddeling him, and kissing along his bare chest.

Goku's hands went to his pants, when Sanzo pulled them away. "Not tonight," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "None of that."

Then he kissed Goku on the lips. It was a soft, love-filled kiss. It surprised the monkey king to some extent. Normally, Sanzo's kisses were rough, and were always clawing for dominance. But now, it just felt right. Goku kissed him back, letting his hands wander over Sanzo's bare chest. He felt every nook and cranny, studying Sanzo's sculpted body.

After several more minutes, Sanzo and Goku fell under the covers, ready to accept any kind of sleep. Goku's arms were wrapped around the priests waist, his head rested against his chest. He listened to the constant sound of Sanzo's heartbeat. It was soothing to him in more ways then one. Sanzo's arms were wrapped around the boy, one of his hands threaded in his unruely choclate locks.

"I thought you hated the little things," came Goku's soft voice.

"I do," he said simply. "But that doesn't mean I want you to stop."

Goku could only smile and snuggle closer into his warmth. "I love you, Sanzo."

Sanzo let a small smile play on his lips. It was a soft, gentle smile that only Goku would ever see. It was Goku's, and Goku's alone. "Che, I love you too, you idiot."

-Owari-


End file.
